gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Biography of Jim Logan
This is the tale of the soon to be Legandary Pirate Count/Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan all these tales are true with a bit excitment. Early Life Jim was born to and extremely wealthy family which his parents OWNED the island he live and played in Raven's Cove, Pllayed on its beautiful lush beaches, played with his two older brothers in the mines, every week would either fish or go on board the ship of El Patron. and enjoyed a rich childhood. but three years into his life, the island was invaded by first Beckett then Roger both claiming to give them the island or else. after three weeks they two leaders showed up claiming war, his parents shipped Jim off with his second Uncle Daken under a (Fake)Navy Ship, But they sent Victor to Tortuga a week earlier then Jim, and Dog stayed behind with his Sword to protect the island, after a heart felt good bye Jim shipped out to Tortuga for saftey. (Later the Island would sink due to war and a Curse.) they were attacked several times while on their way to Tortuga to start a new life, Jim made time fly playing/training with a Jewel encrusted Dagger which was given to him by the ships Captain James Sterling ( the fake navy ship was The Dreaded Nemesis) their time to Tortuga was stalled by other Pirates and the EITC. Instead of spending a year going to Tortuga they instead spent many years getting put off course, they finally arrived in Tortuga when Jim was 15, his Uncle died during a pirate Raid a year earlier. Jim keeps the Dagger James gave him safely at his side at all times and Jim took many jobs such as managing, but he mainly stole items to make a profit, the second Jim got enough to buy a Light sloop he shipped out to Ravens Cove to see his parents but was caught in a hurricane. after about 3 days of swimming, a Navy ship helped him aboard and a young man named Private Blakley asked him were he was going, Jim replied, Raven's Cove. they laughed, cuffed him in irons and put him in the brig for no reason. After months Jim awoke in a jail cell with Captain Jack Sparrow( a Family friend of his parents) who helped him out of jail. after about a year getting his money back he started truly being a pirate. a Pirates Life Jim had truly become a Pirate with both the Navy and the EITC looking for him and Jim soon met up with his Brother after many years and Victor had become the Pirate King of the Brethren Court and made Jim the Commissioner. Jim would work for the Court and his brother meeting new friends and making a few enemies, Jim soon met up with a young man by the name of Captain John Fatbeart they soon became good friends against the EITC. One night during a horrible storm at Sea Jim's Ship [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Black_Nemises The Nemises]The Black Nemesis was stuck in the middle of the Sea with no options but to hold out the storm, the next morning he saw an island in the distance and took his water logged ship, Jim soon made it back to Tortuga and saw that the destructive storm was cause by Captain Torrents who was impowered by The Z-Sword . Jim did nothing as he knew he was far to weak at this point(and at this point he didnt even know what the Z- Sword was) Jim just left for a new island and he helped his brother start up the Illustrious Front Lines to help combat The New Threat and Jim (unoffically) became its general and Jim started training the young group in a relm that you can train for an entire YEAR in just 1 DAY, (but Age does not matter as you can spent 30 years(30 days) and only age a by 30 minutes.) after traning with the new team for almost 2 months(60 Years in the realm) Jim announced they are ready for the war. After word Jim Started announcing himself as a peace keeper, thats when Jim met the girl of his dreams, Duchess Of Anemosis. Jim heled her evade the Caribbean Rangers, The Skull Clan and Dog O'Hawk. After months of running and fighting Jim's Ship The Nemises was attacked and its Gun powder storage exploaded and Jim encountered The Armada of the Damned who gave him another chance at life But it came with a price! Jim had to give up a loved one, Jim then replied only if u save him from death! The Commander agreed, and Jim brought forth his dying Uncle Dog Logan after giving Jim Life and saving Dog, a month later, Dog died of a natural cause, a heart virus. Afterword Victor announced a short - term inactivation of the Brethren Court(which would lead to the creation of The 5th Brethren Court) Jim then started fighting an old enemy, The EITC. The EITC After months of fighting the EITC, Jim made a wadger with the EITC's leader Lord Leon, If the Pirate Navy could sink the Treasure Fleet with lossing less than 5 ships, Leon would leave the EITC, but if the Pirate Navy lost more than 5 Ships or even failed in beating the Treasure Fleet, Jim would join the EITC as its General Manager.Jim lost the bet and would go on for about 3 months as an EITC agent. He did the bidding of "Lord Leon" he attacked his friends, gave up the secrets he knew about the Brethren Courts, and he had to give way and attack the women that he loves, Duchess of Anemosis. Until one day, when Jim discovered the Dragon Pearls and how they could grant one single, PERFECT WISH, Jim explained the Pearls to the ENTIRE EITC claiming if they could gather all 7 from across the servers, they could not only wish for them to be rich and powerful beyond their wildest dreams, but end the Brethren Court forever, but Jim had hidden one specialy. Next Jim ordered nearly all the EITC's Forces to search for them, leaving Leon only 100 men(including Jim and Leon) to defend the EITC, then Jim signled the Resistance(The 5th Brethren Court(only a few members) The Skull CLan remmenant, The Francis Brigade and The Z-Fighters) and during the fighting Jim left the EITC with a few plans Leon had been planning to end the Brethren Court. Alternate Time Lines Jim came to Tia Dalma in late October 1721(2010) asking her about some weird dreams he had been having, Tia told him "Ye have been witnessin' an alternate tim'lin' me boy" Tia wrote it out as she was witnessing it. " Thee Raven's Cove did not sink at all, u lived a privileged life style, Instead of living on your own for two years and sailing with yer adopted father, U stayed at Raven's Cove training for a "threat" that would never come. over the course of yer life yer brothers sailed off to Tortuga to become a Pirate while ye stayed at home for a whole 'nother year, the next year u purchased a Light Sloop and sailed to Port Royal. But instead of yer (second) Brother being killed on Raven's Cove he was instead killed in a Hanging for hiding a Pirate in his house. yer first brother Victor still became Pirate King. but u still lived a rich lifestyle, instead of spending yer life fighting ye spent it getting money and ye settled down with ye family. So ye became much weaker then you are now, but, yer Brother was killed by an accidental Shot from Captain Jack Sparrow's Ship. Yer parents died of old age. and Ye had a sister who died not before an age of tin. You continued your life as a very rich man in Tortuga with yer family but you soon realised you were very weak and by da time ye were 24 ye have had 3 boys,1 beautiful girl and a beautiful wife.the vision ended with Tia showing an image of Jim with his young and beautiful familyTia called Jim back to Cuba as she claimed she was witnessing anther Alternate Timeline In Mid-November Jim visited Tia Dalma because she called him back about more visions he had been having, Jim claimed it was just nightmares about Leon beating the Brethren Courts and taking over the Caribbean, Tia declined, it was an Alternate timeline where The 3 Brethren Courts and its allies continued a 4year long war that lasted up until 1725(2014) where the Pirates lost and Lord Leon took over the entire Caribbean, France, Spain and every country killing EVERY Pirate, and the ones who didn't die, became Slaves or EITC agents. and she said not even Jack Swordmenace, Duchess or even Charles Raidmalley survived. After the horribe battle, the EITC took control over the Caribbean, although u helped rally many rebellions of Thieves, Pirates and Sailors all failed, you would spend 2 years running and hiding from the EITC until u came upon a young man named Renegade Robbie who u took under your wing, u trained to take down the EITC, and the the next 3 1/2 years u would spead in the Hyperbolic Time Realm training, until one night, while Robbie was sleeping, u went off with few allies and u attacked Lord Leon although u put up a valient effort, u died taking down Leon. The next morning Robbie found your body on Tortuga(which is odd since your attack was on Kingshead), and the next year Robbie spent killing off the EITC until he took out Lord Leon brining peace to the Caribbean forever. (At first) When it ended Jim just stood in horror, he asked. "How can i prevent this" Tia just replied "You can only prevent it, from ending the war sooner" Jim left Cuba with many thoughts in his head. Return to being a Pirate, becoming a Pirate Lord Shortly after becoming a Pirate once again, he re-formed his friendship with Duchess of Anemosis(only to find out she was married) Captain John Fatbeart, Pearson Wright(husband of Duchess) Charles Raidmalley, Benjamin Goldfury and many others. Jim then saw that the 5th Brethren Court could not succesfully defeat the EITC alone so he started The New Brethren Court( an imitation of his brothers) to help the 5th Court in its war against the EITC. Jim would then become the Count of L'asile and even further assist the Courts by joining the The Parliament , founded by King Jack Swordmenace, of the 5th Brethren Court , and founded the French Parliament with a similar relation between it and the British Parliament as with the Original Brethren Court and 5th Brethren Courts.Near the End of 1721(2010) Jim had heard that L'asile has a BIG possibility of being made the following year.After Starting The New Brethren Court and Joining The Parliament and help make The The New Parliament Jim started his war with the EITC although when he saw an alternate timeline that the Courts lost all and the EITC ruled, Jim tried his best to end the was within at the most 2 years.Jim soon aqquired an outfit similar to his "Role-Model" and one of his Heros Captain Hector Barbossa after which he became Supreme Pirate Lord of the Original Brethren Court. Jim then truly became ingaged in the war when he helped lead a Pirate Miliita into a battle against a small EITC Fleet with few losses on the Courts side, and heavy losses on the EITC's side. But Jim saw that little sneak attacks would not do much against the new EITC Brethren Court, so he autorised the Illustrious Front Lines to do many attacks upon the EITC. On November 25, 1721 Jim rechristianed The Original Brethren Court into The New Brethren Court and The Z-Warriors into the Z-FightersJim had been planning to make an announcement for December 4, 1721.Jim had introduced a brand new Pirate Lord in The New Brethren Court by the name of Scabior By Early December 1721, Jim had started saying how badly this war with the EITC has put The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts so badly into debt as they now have to get HUGE loans and many(NPC) soldiers from the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan, which is not very good since, when the war concludes, Jim will have to give (most likely) 95.9% of the earnings form the EITC to pay for all the war debts in front of him.On December 5, 1721 Jim finished his Autobiography.Also, Jim often claims "As soon as this war with the EITC is over, it will take me many months to get out of this debt" and "The Courts and I are up to our Faces in debt". Jim then quickly got as many allies as he could and helped assemble many militas of Pirates, Thieves, Townspeople, (former and current) Naval men and some Good EITC to join the cause to help take down the costs of War. Including France, Spain, England(fairly few) Germany, Singapore and Chinease(Pirates) After the quick end of the EITC and the death of Leon Jim went into Semi-Retirement. Afterwords Jim heard of the death of his lover by Blackbeard, and he later moved into Port Royal to take care of his five children.He was given a royal pardon, and was offered by King George the II to become a Privateer and Admiral of this Navy and Advisor and allowed to keep his title/position of Pirate King, Jim would decline even though he would accept the Royal Pardon. He wouldliving with his kids in the Logan Family Mansion Jim inherited from his brother John Howlett, Jr. in his will after his death. spend the next 2 weeks read more in The Logan Family Saga. 'Accomplishments and titles held, and Other Information' * After becoming Pirate Lord he has seemed to not as much say he is Commissioner. * Has been Captain of over 50 crews in his career * Has been First mate in over 100 Crews, but stopped being First mate when he became Commissioner * After becoming Commissioner he automaticly became Quartermaster of nearly every Crew he was in if not Captain. During the early stages in his war against the EITC and protecting Duchess, he learned Ki Sense and recived a scouter. Jim has escaped death 12 times(10 of those times were in the The Hyperbolic Time Realm the others were 1 escape from Roger after becoming a pirate and the other was escaping death when he encountered The Armada of the Damned) Inconsistencies * During the Alternate Timeline with Renegade Robbie Jims attack was in Kingshead, while the next morning, his dead body was found on the shores of a non EITC occupuied Tortuga. The only explanation is that he was mortally wounded and swam all the way to Tortuga. * Jim shouldnt be able to die -die as his Piece of 8 is a Cursed Medallion so the only explanation is that he left it at Bowdash Mansion or he lost it before he died. *During Jim's Sige there are 2 Inconsistencies, first Jim sailed to the fort with 3 War Galleons, when he arrived Tia explained there were 3 Black-Painted Light Sloops the only explanation there is they landed on a spit and set off to have the element of suprise. Second Jim was leading 3 (Player) Pirates and 26 NPC Soldier Pirates to ''the Siege but when they landed there had to be a total of 50 Pirates including himself, the only explanation is they either picked up more men or they were hiding in the Cargo hold. *The night of the siege Jim's forces were holding the Barbossa's old flag but the morning afterword when Leon was threating every pirate to stay away(showing Jims Flag) it seemed to be the flag of the 5th Brehtren Court. this was never explained. *During a Pirates Life, When Jim had to give up a lost 1 to the Armada his Uncle Dog Logan. Sr was already dead, the only way is either he faked his death or he was only stunned. *His Children are never mentioned in the Alternate Timelines even though they are alive in the main timeline. *2 Pirates who deeply resembled Captain John Fatbeart and Charles Raidmalley were at the Port of Kingshead before the attack in The Final Battle(Alternate Timeline) but this cant be true as both John and Charles were killed over 3 years prior when The EITC started taking over. *In The Final Battle again as it seemed Jim was hit full of bullets by the reinforcements of Leon, Jim's Piece of 8 was clearly around his neck but when he was on the port it was gone, and when Renegade Robbie found Jim's body, Robbie had the Piece of 8 around his neck, this is never explained. 'Trivia' *Jim Revealed his Father died on ravens Cove years before and his mother re-married to another man(unnamed) *He days he hates not using a scouter **All of Jim's Family members were either wealthy or had a title *Jim is in love with Duchess of Anemosis *Some of his friends say Jim has a stash of Riches somewhere *Jim might dress and act like a gentlemen but he is a Pirate at Heart. *Jims Bloodline is full Of gentlmen and Rich heritage(that why he acts like a gentleman) *Jim is the second person of his family to be a Pirate(the first being his brother) *Jim is the only person in his family not to own a mansion *Jim maybe 1/2 1/3 British and his Father came from the Western Colonies(America) meaning his Family Reunions dont end well(lol) *Jim's Hero is William Turner *Jim Claims he Respects Captain Hector Barbossa more but he Likes Jack Sparrow more. *Jim's Favorite Ships are The ''Black Pearl, The HMS Interceptor, the ''Flying Dutchman and ''HMS ''Endeavour(Because of its Firepower) '' *It is unknown of this is the last thing Jim Logan does in the Caribbean as he is considering Retirement/quiting *Jims Power level is stated at 139.02 *This Biography is the first to get The Featured Artice of the Week! *Jim Logan is the first person to achive all Forms of the Super Pirate Age(in agme) |'20 ' |- | Date of Birth ' |'December 31, 1705 ' |- |'Place of Birth ' |'Ravens Cove ' |- sizcache="152" sizset="204" |'Made(future) Home Island ''' | sizcache="152" sizset="204"|L'asile ' |} '''Retrieved from "http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Jim_Logan"' Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:Chapters Category:The Logan Family Saga Category:POTCO